


He is not here

by mcshanes (Odd_Ellie)



Category: CLAMP - Works, xxxHoLic
Genre: Angst, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 02:28:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18064826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Ellie/pseuds/mcshanes
Summary: Sometimes Sayaka wished he'd been born with a different face.





	He is not here

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Ele não está aqui](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12151230) by [Odd_Ellie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Ellie/pseuds/Odd_Ellie). 



Sometimes Sayaka wished he'd been born with a different face.   
  
The Doumekis had very strong genes but only he in that generation looked as if he could be a twin of his great-grandfather Shizuka. And that face is the reason why the owner of the shop that grants wishes requires his presence more than any of his brothers or cousins.   
  
He doesn’t mind going to the store and helping Watanuki with customers, the shop owner is a good person, too kind for his own good and who does a lot of good to the customers that appear in the store, Sayaka can understand why his ancestors loved him so much.   
  
But there are times when he feels a little uncomfortable and his face is to blame.   
  
It is not uncommon for him to arrive in the shop and find practically a banquet waiting for him, the food is always in the best quality and Sayaka appreciates it a lot, but his appetite has never been particularly large and small portions are generally enough to satisfy him and although Watanuki would never admit it Sataka feels the disappointment in his eyes when he doesn’t asks for seconds or thirda. Or when he laughs at something funny or just smiles to smile and Watanuki looks at him as if there is something wrong with his face.   
  
When they drink together Watanuki’s gaze falls on his face as if searching for something, as if he looked long enough the answer would come or become one he would want. Sayaka sometimes thinks he can hear the thoughts passing behind those unequal eyes staring at him.   
  
_ Are you there ? Are you him ? Please be him. I need you to be him. _   
  
To him was given the egg of the family, the one which would serve to erase the memories of a specific person from the shop owner's mind. Sometimes he thinks about using it, but he wonders that maybe the Witch is not the person Watanuki really needs to forget.


End file.
